Discovery
by Messengerofthegods
Summary: Strike Commander Angela Stryker of the UNSC leads an exploration team to retrieve a downed Frigate. Upon reaching the planet they discover Humans caught up in a war with a race as bad as the Covenant. A rogue A.I joins the Locust bent on killing Humans
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Gears of War or Halo or any of their characters. I only own my own OC's.

I dont want to post this in the Gears/Halo crossover section as it wont have much to do with Halo in it apart from the occasional chapters.

* * *

Staring out in to the black recesses of space from the aft window of the space station Zeus watching small frigates and destroyers deploy stands Strike Commander Angela Stryker. Dressed in full ceremonial dress and looking very smart the Commander shifts restlessly. She once again for the eleventh time removes her Tam O'Shanter and runs her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. Placing her TOS back upon her head she glances around quickly try to spot her 2IC, Second Lieutenant Clair McMillan. She signs once she realises that her 2IC isn't near. After glancing at her watch on her wrist she signs impatiently noticing that the meeting with Admiral Hood and the several ONI SPOOKS will start in 5 minutes.

"Shit sorry I'm late dude, had a little problem with the school to sort out" Quickly appearing at her side Second Lieutenant Clair McMillan offers a quick apology. Looking around to make sure no one spotted the lack of regulations whilst addressing a senior officer Commander Stryker laughs.

"The wee man bullying people again?"

"Aye, the wee bugger started a fight with a laddie 2 years older than him. He won but God you should see the state of him. Hudson's keeping an eye on him the now. How long till the meeting?" McMillan stares out the window observing the other ships nearby.

"Nearly 2 minutes, God I'm bricking it. Can't figure out for the life of me why their pulling us in. I don't mind a meeting with the Admiral, but ONI spooks being there freak me out. Their up to something the doggy bastards." Glancing at her watch again Stryker nervously shifts from foot to foot.

"Aren't they always dude?" McMillan smirks.

Stryker goes to answer but cuts of as she hears the door to the meeting room swish open. Turning with McMillan they both come to attention and snap off a quick salute as Admiral Hood exits. Returning the salute the Admiral motions for them to go inside the meeting room.

The meeting room simply consists of a large round table at which several ONI spooks are already seated. An over head projector lights up one of the walls, waiting to be used. Saluting to the spooks Stryker and McMillan take their seats, Admiral Hood returning to his.

"Ready Admiral?" asks a middle aged balding spook. Hood nods to the man and waits as the man turns to the projector and switches it on. A map of a nearby solar system appears. One planet is highlighted and at the side of the screen a small picture of a Frigate sits.

"This here is the planet XZ27386 in the Cerberus Hydium cluster. It has never been visited before as the system has never properly been mapped or explored. Hell we can't even get proper pictures of it due to most of our probes being destroyed. The only reason we know of this planet now is because two days ago the distress beacon on the UNSC Apparent Whisper was activated" An elderly woman with a stern face explains, watching the Commander and her 2IC carefully.

Commander Stryker glances at the picture of the system and distressed vessel with a frown. "It's my understanding that the Apparent Whisper was lost, possible destroyed after a failed slip-space jump after Reach."

"That's correct Commander. We have information showing that after activating their Slip-Space jump the ship was hit by a plasma round from a nearby Covenant vessel. Reports tell of a large explosion ripping most of the rear of the ship clean off. The rest of the ship then entered slip-space. After many failed attempts to contact her she was filed as destroyed in battle and all her crew listed as KIA." Admiral Hood adds in passing over copies of the reports of the incident.

Quickly scanning the reports Commander Stryker looks up at the rest of the room. "No doubt you want us to investigate this and retrieve what we can from the vessel."

The elderly woman smirks slightly "Correct Commander, you will command a team and travel to XZ27386 and retrieve what you can from the Apparent Whisper. You will also be in charge of escorting a group of scientists who will map the planet and look for resources. You will report all your findings back to Fleetcom and then await further orders. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Who will my team consist of?"

"You will be taking you're old unit and will be in charge of your old frigate the UNSC Precious Calm. The mission is classified under exploration so if any of your unit wants they can take along their families. Any other questions?"

"What about other life forms that we may encounter?"

"Any life you encounter will be looked into by one of the scientists Dr Emma Turner a professor in Zoology, Biology and Geology. She is the best in her fields so try not to get her killed Commander."

"I'll try not too Sir." The Commander smiles at Admiral Hood.

"Good, all mission details and the scientist's details will be sent to your console aboard the Calm. You leave in 2 days Commander. Also the A.I. Boadicea will be uploaded to the Calm also. Dismissed."

Both Stryker and McMillan stand, salute then leave the room swiftly. Once outside the walk towards the crews quarters.

"Huh, I was expecting to get into trouble or something not gets a new mission. What do you think about all of this?" McMillan glances out the corner of her eye at Stryker whilst they enter the elevator to the quarters.

"Seems straight forward and boring to tell you the truth" Stryker huffs out leaning against the elevators walls "but I suppose it's what we need to expect from now on since the war is finished. On the Brightside we get to visit a new planet and explore it."

"True, hopefully we'll get to name a mountain after us or something." Mcmillian laughs.

"I'd rather have a town named after me dude, more memorable." Stryker smirks.

The lift doors open to the officer's quarters and both exit. Nodding to a young ensign who salutes them nervously. The walk along until they reach Stryker's quarters.

"You don't mind me bringing Robbie do you?" McMillan asks glancing down the corridor, expecting her son to tear around the corner any minute.

"Of course not dude, why'd you even ask?" McMillan shrugs "Sure he's a wee terror but he's ma nephew I love the wee bugger."

McMillan laughs and briefly hugs Stryker "Yeah thanks dude, I think. Don't blame me if he destroys the planet we're mapping though. Anyway I'm off to give the wee terror a telling off, see you aboard the Calm."

"Yeah try not to be late this time." Stryker calls after McMillan who flips her the middle finger. Chuckling Stryker enters her quarters to send out a notice to her crew that they're to be ready to ship out in 2 days.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile on Sera**

Amongst the wreckage of the UNSC Apparent Whisper deep underground several Locusts clamber over it removing anything of value. Close by a Kantus and a Theron watch closely hissing and snarling in their own horrible language. They watch as two Drones pull out a human body and dump it at their feet.

_Groundwalkers..._ one hisses ripping off the helmet of the dead crew man. The Kantus looks up at the wreckage thinking. Never before had this one seen anything like this before or even heard of such a thing. He remembers watching it fall from the sky ploughing into the underground cavern where it sits now. He turns to the Theron and orders it in their own tongue to take this information that they've learnt to their Queen and tell her they will continue to explore and report their findings. The Theron Guard nods and move off with several Drones, making its way back to their new base. The Kantus again looks up at the wreckage and hopes that they will find something amongst the wreckage that will wipe out the humans and the lambent.

* * *

All commets are welcome as long as their constructive. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gears or Halo, any OC character are my own.

* * *

"Preparing to exit Slip-Space in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The UNSC frigate Precious Calm exits from the Slip-Space rupture, the ship's crew feeling the tug of the ship as it exits.

The bridge of the frigate is awash with activity as most of the room occupants go around their tasks of checking the ship over, belaying orders to other crew members and sending probes out to scan the surrounding area. The ships forward cameras show the largest of the two moons of XZ27386. Behind the moon some of the planet can be seen.

Commander Stryker waits patiently for the status update of the ship and the reports from the probes. Beside her on a pedestal that is bathed in blue light stands the holographic image of a woman warrior with fiery red hairy and a spear. The A.I, Boadicea dulls for a moment as she quickly reads over the reports and scans checking them for anything out of the ordinary.

"Commander, probe's 9 and 15 have landed on the moon in front of us and are bringing back samples of the atmosphere and soil. Probe 13 and 14 are doing the same with the smaller moon, whilst probe 1 and 5 are moving to the other side of the planet to scan the area there."

Commander Stryker nods, showing she is pleased with the reports. She watches the forward cameras as the frigate began to move around the moon and heads towards the planet. Soon the planet begins to fill the screen.

"Commander probes 2, 8 and 11 are showing huge amounts of debris in the planets orbit. Primary scans show most of the debris to made of metal, mostly steel. Shall I have the probes send back pictures?" Boadicea asks in her soft slightly detached voice.

Stryker sighs before glancing out of the side of her eye at the A.I. "Bring up the pictures Boadicea, I know you've already had the probes acquire them."

Pictures from the probes flash up on the screen allowing the occupants of the bridge to see the debris.

"Are those satellites?"

"Affirmative Commander."

"Scan them for any source of information. There were no reports of any satellites that may have been sent here. Scan the rest of the planets orbit, find out how many there are and if there is anything else that shouldn't be there. Also send the rest of the probes down onto the planet to scan the surface, it fucking looks like parts of the planet has been glassed."

"Commencing scans"

Stryker turns to a crew member to her left, a second-lieutenant. "Inform the ODST's to prepare to drop, also inform the marines and Pelican crews to suit up. Get one of the Pelicans to retrieve the nearest satellite and get the engineers to take it apart." The crew member nods and sets about his task.

Stryker turns back to the screen just as Boadicea raises an alarm alerting all the crew to prepare for a possible attack.

"What's going on Boadicea?" Stryker yells out over the din of the alarm.

"Commander I just intercepted a transmission to one of the satellites telling it to fire."

"It's a fucking weapon?"

Just as Stryker and the bridge's occupants brace for a possible attack does the satellites fire. A thin orange beam shoots down towards the planet away from the ship.

"Report! What the hell just happened?"

"Ma'am its looks like the satellites are some sort of laser. The beam it just shot at the planet is similar to the Covenants' plasma turrets on their ships."

"Is it Covenant?"

"We're not too sure ma'am!"

Stryker growls in anger whilst scowling at the screen in front of her. Her mind goes over different scenarios as she calls over Executive Officer Anderson.

"Anderson you've got control of the bridge and the ship. I'm going to head down in a Pelican once the ODST's have secured a landing site. We'll set up an Alpha Base and go from there. Whilst I'm down there continue scans of the planet, and its moons. Also send out drones to watch for any Covenant ships that may jump into the area. Boadicea give the go ahead for the ODST's to drop in 5 minutes and secure an area 5 klicks away from the where that beam fire at. Got it?"

"Aye-Aye ma'am" Boadicea nods turning to her task as Anderson follows Stryker as she exit's the bridge and makes for the Pelican bay.

"Ma-am do you think its such a good idea for you to go planet side?"

Entering the lift to take them to the Pelican bay Stryker lets out a sigh. She waits until the doors close and for the lift to begin its descent before answering.

"Look Anderson we both know that apart from the ODST's, McMillan and several of her marines, some support staff and two Pelican pilots most of the crew are still fairly new to this. Hell half of the crew was only involved in the space battle over Earth and the rest are made up of newly drafted. Fuck one of McMillan's units looks like a crèche area, their all fresh out of their mom's wombs."

Laughing and shaking his head Anderson looks at the grinning Stryker before putting his hands up in defeat.

"I'm just saying ma'am, your in charge and it would look bad if you died while I and most of the crew who should be going down there are sat up here scratching our arses."

"I doubt you'll be scratching you arse's Anderson but I appreciate the concern, thank you. Now once I'm down there just continue to monitor the area and the satellites. Once the engineers have took one apart send a report back to command telling them that this isn't just a research mission anymore. Hopefully once we've established Alpha Base we can scout the area where that blast hit. We'll keep you updated as we go and I expect the same from you."

"Aye-aye ma'am" Anderson snaps off a salute as the lift comes to a stop and the doors open. Returning the salute Stryker exit's the lift and begins to make her way over to one of the pelicans. Nearing the Pelican she notices several cases embezzled with the ONI emblem on them. Sighing Stryker braces herself for the argument to come.

Two marines come to attention as she reaches the Pelican and she offers them a quick nod, turning to the pelican she calls inside.

"And where Dr Turner, do you think you are heading in my Pelican?"

Stryker hears several curse words being uttered and something being dropped. A moment passes before a dark haired woman in her mid-fifties appears. The woman is wearing a grey jumpsuit with the ONI emblem on it. She also wears the typical white coat that all scientists wear.

"Planet-side where else Commander. I need to start collecting data as soon as possible if I am to make up a fully detailed report for command."

"You will be escorted planet-side once Alpha Base is secure and well protected, not before Doctor. We don't know what might be waiting for us down there, and I don't need you being injured or killed. You will wait here until it is safe. Now kindly remove yourself and anything you may have placed in it from my Pelican."

Dr Turner raises an eyebrow at Stryker. "Need I remind you Commander that I am here on behalf of ONI and I don't take orders from you. True you are commanding officer of this ship but that means nothing to me. Now I am going planet side with you right now or do I have to contact ONI command and explain to them that you are hampering my research expedition."

Stryker grinds her teeth in frustration before turning to the two marines near by. "Could you boys please help Dr Turner with the rest of her equipment."

The marines nod and begin to load up the rest of the boxes as Stryker enters the Pelican and retrieves her armour from its place in a storage compartment.

She finishes buckling up all the straps and giving the armour a once over as the last of the boxes is secured in the Pelican and Dr Turner takes her seat, strapping herself in. The Pelican doors shut tightly as the pilot starts up the engine. Stryker takes the ear piece handed to her from the co-pilot, placing it in her ear immediately.

"Right we ready to go?" she asks Anderson who's on the other end.

"Its all green across the board ma'am. Good luck down there."

"Roger that Anderson. Begin the operation."

The Pelican takes off leaving the bay and joining the other birds making for the planet below. Stryker looks out the Pelicans front window and watches as the ODST pods fall quickly to the surface, leaving red trails behind them.

* * *

"Eat it!"

The area surrounding the pale scaled creature is splattered in blood as Sergeant Marcus Fenix brings down his heavy metal boot onto its head. He growls in satisfaction before looking up to watch the rest of the monsters dispatched from their scarred world with similar ends. He pauses for a moment to watch fellow Gear Damon Baird punch the living shit out of a Cyclops as Augustus Cole cheers him on.

Near by Dominic Santiago straps the targeting laser for the Hammer of Dawn to his back. Minutes ago they and their fellow squads where being close to being overrun when Lieutenant Anya Stroud notified them that the sky was clear, giving the Dawn a clear strike. Many of the Gears cheered as the laser scorched the large band of Locust off the face of Sera.

Now begins the task of clearing up. After the last of the Locust is put out of its misery they will need to tend to their wounded and make preparations for the dead, as well as weapons and ammo to be collected from their fallen foes.

Marcus sighs warily, having not slept in several days beginning to take an affect on him. Shit I'm getting old, he thinks.

He makes his way over to Dom where their bot Jack has decloaked. As he comes to a stop in front of Jack a small screen pans out and the face of Colonel Victor Hoffman fills the screen. Marcus studies the older mans features for a moment before coming to the conclusion the Colonel looks how he feels, tired and downtrodden.

"Report Delta" comes the Colonel's harsh tones.

Marcus growls softly before starting to give his report. "The Locust have retreated Colonel, stragglers have been dealt with and Echo 6 and Bravo 4 are now dealing with our own casualties."

"Hm that's good, stand by for new orders Fenix."

Marcus turns to Dom, who offers a shrug. Its seems these days that there always new orders, never time for a break.

"What the-Yo Marcus man!"

As one Marcus and Dom turn to were Cole stands. The giant black Gear is pointing into the sky, where several objects are falling to the ground. Their red trails lighting up the sky.

"Delta are you seeing what we are?" Hoffman's voice comes from Jack.

"If you mean debris falling from space, yeah we see it. Is it the Hammer?"

"Negative, the Hammer is still fully functionally. We're not too sure what they are but we need to find out. Take the rest of Delta and Gamma squad and scout out where they crashed. Get in touch with details as soon as. Command out." and just like that the screen goes black and is then stored away inside Jack.

"You heard the old bastard, pile into an APC and a Centaur and lets head out." Motioning for Delta to follow him Marcus makes for the APC as Gamma squad heads for the Centaur.

Piling in Dom takes his place in the driver seat as Marcus throws himself into the front passenger spot. Cole claims the gunner seat as Baird sits down in the back. Dom quickly starts up the vehicle and begins to head in the direction of the falling debris, Gamma squad following them close behind.

"What you thinking Marcus, debris from an old satellite or what?" Dom asks his oldest friend.

"I dunno Dom, hopefully its just that. Cant see it being anything else." Propping his feet onto the dash Marcus lets his eyes close, hoping to claim some sleep.

"Why the Hell are they sending us then? Why not send the engineers? Or better yet send one of the scientist's since their so smart" comes Baird voice from the back, bitching as usual.

"Yo maybe its aliens. Haha you know little green men from Rosea."

"Oh yeah that would be great, as if we don't have enough problems with the Locust we get invaded by Aliens. Good times."

"Man Baird lighten up." Cole chastises him, grinning madly. "You probably scared in case you get anal probed. "

Dom laughs and Marcus cracks a grin as Baird tells Cole where to go.

* * *

Exiting from her pod ODST Sergeant Alexial Sharpe scans the ruined city area around her crash site through her hub. Once she's happy that no hostiles are near by she sends out a ping to her squads Hub's telling them to make their way to her position.

Moving away from the pod she crouches down and studies what seems to be a burnt out car. Frowning behind her helmet she stands up and looks around at what once must have been a beautiful vibrate city that now lies in ruin, a shadow of its former self.

One by one her squad appears making their way to her and setting up position, awaiting orders. After all her squad is assembled she motions for them to follow her. Hastily they make their way towards an area that would be suitable for Alpha Base, knowing that the Pelicans and the marines are waiting on them. Carefully they keep an eye out for hostiles that could appear in this foreign land.

Finally they come to a stop in what look as though it use to be a park. The area is mostly clear of debris the streets are clogged up with. Sharpe turns to her squad, speaking threw her comm. link in her helmet.

"Spread out and set up defensible positions. Coops, you and Reilly take up a sniping positions over the area."

Immediately her troops set out to carry out her orders as Sharpe opens a comm. link with Commander Stryker.

"Commander, a site for Alpha Base is secure. We have set up defensible positions. Awaiting orders."

Stryker's voice crackle over her link. "Good, our ETA is two minutes. Until then just hold your spot."

"Aye Commander."

Closing her link Sharpe makes her way over to where one of her troops, Newton has pinged her. Newton is bent down behind what seemed to have once been a marble column. Bending down beside her Sharpe unstraps her Battle Rifle from her back, noting how tense Newton is.

"What's wrong Newton?"

Newton continues to look around, not answering straight away. After a moment or two she turns to Sharpe.

"Can't you feel that Sarge? The ground is shaking."

Sharpe frowns and places her hand on the ground. She tenses up when she feels it, the ground shaking and shifting below them.

"Shit, an earthquake?"

Suddenly the ground several feet in front of them erupts in an explosion of dirt and debris. Crouching down behind cover Sharpe and the rest of her squad watch in horror as pale reptilian humanoids crawl out of the ground and start to advance on them.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Gears characters, if i did they would be my personal slaves. All OC are my own, don't steal them please.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Glad your all enjoying the story so far, i'll try to keep the story intresting. If there's any mistakes or anything your not sure of in the story send me a message.

One last thing, most OC's in this story are Scottish or English, hell there's even a Welsh crew member. If anyone has a problem understanding any slang that comes up i'll post up theirmeaning.

* * *

"Open fire on the bastards!" Sergeant Sharpe orders her squad as the pale monsters in front of them opened fire with their own weapons, the bullets riddling the squads cover. As one her squad return their own fire, assault and battle rifles spewing out bullets.

Several of the creatures go down, hitting the floor in a bloody mess, yet as they do more creatures pour out of the hole in the ground. Suddenly another geyser of dirt and debris brings around another gaping hole in which more creatures crawl out of.

"Shit!" Sharpe quickly opens a link to Commander Stryker. "Commander we have a situation down here, we've got an unknown enemy assaulting our position. What's your and the rest of the squads ETA?"

Sharpe hears Stryker quickly talking to the pilot before she comes back over the comm. "First pelicans will be at your position in 30 seconds, they'll be dropping 'Hogs and Scorpions. Push back the bastards Sergeant!"

"Will do Commander!" Closing her link with the Commander Sharpe immediately opens a link with her squad "We've got armour and reinforcements coming in, watch for friendly's"

Leaning over the column that's providing cover for her Sharpe opens fire with her own rifle, taking down two of the enemy. She grins as she see's one of the creatures head explode as a sniper bullet pierces its skull. Crouching down to reload she looks up in time to see another three holes open up behind them. She yells to several of her squad who all turn to open fire on the enemy's attacking them from behind. She watches in horror as several massive creatures charge at their position clutching what seem to be rocket launcher, cleavers, maces and shields. One of the creatures turn to her, a malicious grin on its hideous face.

"Boom!" It pulls the trigger of the rocket launcher its wielding, sending out a rocket straight towards her.

Time seems to slow down for Sharpe as the rocket propels towards her. This is it, she thinks bracing herself for the pain and inevitable death coming at her.

She feels herself being grabbed and bodily thrown several meters to the left of her as the rocket hits her cover and explodes it sending out debris in all directions.

"Come on Sarge!" Newton grabs her arm and they both sprint towards a fallen wall of what seemed to be a small café. They leapt over and into cover as another rocket hit's the ground where they landed. Bracing against the wall Sharpe takes a breath before opening fire on two of the large creatures heading towards them.

She and Newton grit their teeth in frustration as the creatures seem unaffected by their bullets, their thick hides absorbing the bullets.

As the creatures reach the last few meters before Sharpe's cover they break into a run, charging straight at the two ODST's. The don't get far when out of nowhere a Chaff Missile explodes into them, littering the ground with bits of their corpses.

Both ODST's look up and watch several Hornets and Hawks open fire on the monsters. Two Pelicans swoop low, both dropping a Scorpion tank onto the street. Both tanks immediately opening fire on the large creatures wielding cleavers and maces. The large beasts don't stand a chance as they are mowed down by rocket fire and machine gun fire from the tanks.

Six Warthog's are also dropped and set about mowing down the creatures as they try to retreat back into their holes.

One by one the holes explode, debris and dirt closing them up. The pale creatures left on the surface are cut down straight away by fire from the remaining ODST's and Warthog's.

As the last monsters drops to the ground an almighty cheer goes up from the surviving ODST's and Warthog crews.

Sharpe and Newton climb out from behind their cover and make their way over to where the rest of the squad is regrouping. As they reach the rest of the squad Sharpe calls out for a roll call. She listens as one by one her squad answer the call, all expect two. Sharpe sighs as she notices the two bodies of her fallen comrades near by. Motioning to two of her squad to prep the bodies to go into stasis so that they can be taken back to their families Sharpe makes her way over to where Commander Stryker's Pelican is landing.

Sharpe comes to a stop near by and waits for the Commander to exit the ship and approach her. As Stryker gets to within several feet of her Sharpe snaps off a salute.

"At ease Sergeant. What's the damage?"

"Two of my men dead ma'am, a couple injured."

"Shit that's unfortunate but considering how quickly these things ambushed you it could have been worse. You and your men did well Sergeant. Now I want a look at these bastards that attacked you."

"This way ma'am" Sharpe motioned for Stryker to follow her and swiftly lead her over to where her men are stacking the enemies bodies. Several of the ODST's are collecting the enemies weapons and putting them in a pile near by to be examined. As they approached the bodies Stryker put her hand to her comm. Contacting Dr Turner who is still sitting in her Pelican.

"Doctor could you please come out here, Sergeant Sharpe been kind enough to collect some samples for you." Stryker then turns and waves over one of her officers, a Major in the Marines. The man comes over to her, sparing a disgusted glance at the corpses on the ground next to them. "Major set up Alpha Base here, I want a defensive perimeter set up, also get the medical tents and Dr Turners examination tents set up as quickly as possible so our wounded can get taken care of." With a quick salute the Major sets about his duties, passing Dr Turner as he does so.

The scientist walks past Stryker and Sharpe and over to the corpses, kneels down and begins to examine them. The two soldiers wait patiently, watching as the scientist pokes and prod's one of the bodies, muttering under her breath as she does so.

"From the colouration of their hides I would say that these creatures are born and live under ground. Mostly humanoid on the outside, I will have to cut one open to see what their like on the inside. Once my tent is set up I'll start an autopsy and run tests on their nervous and immune system and run tests on their DNA. Commander can I have two of these smaller ones and a large creature sent to my tent for further study?"

"You can have how many as you want Doctor, just keep me updated on the test results. Also once we've set up I'll send out Gamma and Echo squad to get some samples of the dirt from the surrounding area. "

"Thank you Commander."

Leaving the scientist to study the bodies Stryker walks towards were the holes had closed up motioning Sharpe to follow her. Stopping for a moment Stryker looks around taking in the area around her. The once beautiful city lay in ruins, streets lay covered with rubble from falling buildings and burned out cars, there are scorch marks in places, showing signs of fires that ripped through the ruins.

"Scans of the planet show that most of the planet has been scorched, possibly by those satellites in orbit. The engineers are taking one apart right now to see if its Covenant, I've got a feeling its not. Once Alpha Base is set up we'll start searching and start to gather clues as to what went down here. All the evidence I'm seeing so far points to some sort of war."

Sharpe peers around to look at the dead bodies near by. "You think those creatures are the instigators of the war or the victims of it?"

"Right now I don't know, but they attacked us so right now their enemies."

Hearing a shout of warning Stryker looks up at the roof of a building near by to see one of Sharpe's snipers waving to the North. Sharpe places her hand to her ear piece listening for a moment as Stryker peers north up one of the streets, not seeing anything because of the rubble.

"Ma'am Reilly says there's some sort of vehicle moving this way, he spotted it as it tried to make its way through some rubble near by. Orders?"

Stryker frowns still staring north. "Tell Reilly and the rest not to open fire, and tell them to go silent. I don't want what ever coming this way to know their there. We'll wait till it gets closer before we act, who knows they may be friendlies."

"And if they aren't ma'am?"

"I want them taken alive, one way or another we're getting answers as to what went down here."

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter, i'll try to get the next one up soon.

All reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Been a long time coming this Chapter. I removed the Chapter and fixed it after a mistake was pointed out to me. Can't believe i made that mistake, feel like an idiot. I blame the lack of Halo that i am going through.

Disclaimer, I own nothing except any and all OC's within this story.

* * *

Moving away from where Alpha Base was being set up Stryker, Sharpe and most of the ODST's start to get into positions, readying to ambush the approaching vehicle. The two snipers Sharpe had placed earlier have stayed at their vantage point, being able to see the possibly hostile vehicle.

"Right I want you guys to spread out and get out of sight. I want eyes on the vehicle as soon as it appears, safety's on unless things go tits up. That happens then light them up, but try to keep one alive, I would like to know what happened here." Stryker receives several nods from the squad before they leave, taking up spots that are well hidden.

Turning to Sharpe she motions for the Sergeant to follow her into a destroyed lobby of what seems to have been a hotel. A quick scan reveals a burnt out check-in desk that has a good view out onto the street. Both crouch behind, Sharpe watching her HUB for ping's from her squad, telling her everyone else is in position. Across the street hidden in a destroyed building an ODST by the name of Jenkins pulls out a small torch and signals to Sharpe that he can receive and send signals to Reilly on the rooftops. Sharpe pulls out her own torch and signals back a heads up, then informs Stryker of this. Nodding Stryker readies her assault rifle, making sure the safety if on and that the MAG is full. She then settles in, waiting and hoping to soon get answers to what the hell is going on.

* * *

Swerving to miss a burnt out car Dom chuckles as he receives verbal abuse from Baird, again. Picking him self up the mechanic shoots a glare at the Hispanic before flipping a chuckling Cole the bird. Sitting himself back into his seat he says,

"The way I see it the shit falling from the sky can be a three things. One: debris from an old satellite, Two: debris from an old shuttle or Three: meteors that are just naturally falling to earth. I don't know why they have two send two frigging squads to check it out. A fucking pass over with a Raven would have done the job."

"Yeah it could be but we're checking it out anyway" comes the short reply from Marcus, who seems to be "napping" in the passenger seat.

Chuckling Dom peers out of the window, surveying the street and its debris. They can't be more than half a click from where the shit fell, could they. Suddenly something catches his eye. Coming to a stop he peers up at the roof of a building directly in front of him further down the street, scrunching up his eyes to try and get a better look.

"Yo man, what's up? Why we stopped?" Clambering forward Cole peers out of the window trying to see what Dom's looking at.

"I swear I just seen several flashes from that roof top"

"Probably just sunlight on broken glass or something man."

"Nah I don't think so, looked like it was man made. Could be a Stranded signalling to another Stranded, they sometimes use torches to do that. Stops us from picking them up on the radio."

"Great so the scum have learnt to use tools, what next, reading and writing." Baird moves to the door, flinging it open and filling up the inside of the centaur with sunlight. Pulling down his goggles he stares up at the rooftops, searching for Stranded. Suddenly he's shoved out of the door, struggling to stay up right he swivels to find Marcus jumping down out of the vehicle.

"There's an easy way to do this." Pushing the mechanic aside, Marcus starts to walk down the street, switching his earpiece to a local frequency, hoping the Stranded will pick him up. Talking into it he surveys the street watching for possible threats,

"This is Sergeant Marcus Fenix with the COG, any Stranded in the immediate area show yourselves, we only want to chat. We recently spotted falling debris and no doubt like you lot only want to see what it is. No need to senseless fighting."

Turning full circle the only thing he sees is his own squad standing near by along with Gamma.

* * *

"Well it seems like they speak our language, and can spot signals really well." Smirking Stryker stands up, switching of her radio and shoulders her weapon. Sharpe stands up looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry ma'am we had no idea that they would spot our signals."

Waving her off with a smile Stryker makes her way to the front door, hand signalling for the ODST's across the street to stay hidden. She exits out into the sunlight with Sharpe following her closely behind. Turning to her right she can clearly see the passengers of the vehicle's. Surveying them she lets out a soft whistle.

"Wow didn't think they would be that massive and that heavily armed. This could be interesting don't you think Sergeant?"

"I think we could take them ma'am, want me to have the squad show themselves?"

"No need in showing our hand Sergeant, keep them hidden."

Moving out onto the street Stryker then immediately heads towards what could be Earth's first encounter with other human beings. Keeping her weapon shouldered and making sure Sharpe's is the same she waves to the men, hopefully showing that she isn't a threat. With each step both the Officer and NCO study the men in front of them and their weapon's, wondering what will come next.

Watching what seems to be two heavily armored women coming closer to them, Marcus and the squad trades notes on who they think they might be.

"Are they Stranded?" asks Cole.

"Think its two of my dream ladies" whistles one of Gamma squad, eyeing the women hungrily.

"Doesn't look like Stranded, if anything I would say their military. Look at the weapons and their armor, never seen it before but screams Army. Same with their walk and posture." Says Dom ignoring the dribbling idiot from Gamma. Marcus grunts in agreement and starts moving to meet the women half way.

Stopping several feet away from what could be super soldiers Stryker smiles and waits for the men to talk first. She doesn't wait long before what seems to be the leader speaks to her.

Eyeing the man up Stryker immediately pegs him as a massive threat. Not the biggest or the fastest by the looks of him, but his eyes speak of a mixture of human and animal intelligence.

"Sergeant Fenix of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, we here in the area to check up on some falling debris that is property of the COG. Who are you and what organisation are you with? From your armor and weapons we got you pegged as military."

Smiling Stryker peers around at the other men and then back to Fenix.

"The falling debris is yours? Are you sure?"

Growling Marcus narrows his eyes at the woman in front of him. Something doesn't seem right to him.

"Yeah it ours, old satellite that's fallen out of orbit."

"Now that is strange cause there I was thing that it belonged to us."

"Yeah and who is "us" lady?" Baird says moving to the side of Marcus to stare down the woman.

"Well since you men have been polite enough in introducing yourselves I will do the same. I am Strike Commander Stryker with the United Nation Space Command, and before you start racking your brains wondering what country me and my associates are from," With that said Stryker signals the hidden ODST's, who immediately appear surrounding the two squads of Gears. "We are from the Planet Earth and we come in peace, well as long as you co-operate that is."

* * *

Any comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
